High-speed transmissions links, including transceivers, are used for a wide variety of applications. For example, among others, consumer electronics, such as smart phones, base stations, and between servers and switches in high-performance computing and networking are common applications.
This wide use is due in part to the advancement of technology allowing for high-speed transmission of information, for example in the Gigabits/second range. As technology continues to improve, there is an increasing demand on communications links/channel to keep up and reliably transmit data. In general, high-speed transmission links currently suffer from noise-induced disruptions and even loss of data in some cases.